It's Okay To Make Friends
by Pricat
Summary: An new goblin kid Dudley starts at daycare but unsure on how to make friends but the others will help
1. Chapter 1

It was another typical day at the daycare and the Muppet kids were curious because a strange looking new kid was playing with Piggy's tea party stuff which made the boys giggle but curious because Nanny had told them about the new boy that he was different.

"Somebody should go talk to him, as being the new kid is rough." Sam said but Piggy was over there

"Hey, Whatcha you doing?" she said making the light blue skinned boy gulp but in awe at her.

"Pkaying tea party, like at home but my name is Dudley and my mom, dad and I moved here from England." he told her.

She saw he had a stuffed goblin which was cute like her with her dolls and Gonzo with his plush hen and Sam with Ernest his stuffed eagle.

"Hm, that's very cool but you don't have to be shy." Piggy said as Dudley nodded because he never really hung out with other kids.

* * *

It was now almost nap time and the kids were getting ready but Dudley was wrapping a blanket around him that was sparkly with moons and stars over it makimg them curious about him plus he didn't talk much but Kermit thought he was shy like Sam mamimg Sam sigh.

"We can try after naptime, okay?" he said yawning but rubbing his eyes meaning it was time for an nap lying on his side cuddlimg Ernest snoring like a bear making the other kids understand lying down.

Dudley was lying down since he loved naps and if he didn't have an nap he got very grumpy getting sleepy which made him sleep.

Nanny smirked knowing that the new boy was having trouble adjusting to things here but knew the other kids would help.

After the nap, the kids were having a snack but saw Dudley playing by himself as Scooter and Skeeter exchanged a look going over to him seeing him playing with dolls and his stuffed goblin.

"Hey there, you okay as you don't have to play alone?" Scooter said.

"Yes, but I find it hard talking to other kids from experience so I fly under the radar whatever that means." Dudley told them.

They were talking about things but Dudley was eating cookies but colouring making them understand but he had a case of Tne shy guys, which happened when going somewhere new or meeting new kids.

"Hey, we're friendly and don't bite but we're curious about you since we've never seen a kid with horns before!" Rowlf said making Dudley go pink because he wasn't used to this much attention running outside to where the play house was

He had his stuffed goblin king doll in his arms but feeling scared because he didn't like being the centre of attention.

"I just feel shy Jareth, because I feel overwhelmed but I need time to get used to things." Dudley said but feeling shy.

Sam understood but saw Dudley by himself but explaining how he had been like this the first day he came here making Dudley curious.

"What did you do, to not feel shy?" Dudley asked softly not looking at Sam making the blue feathered youngster understand.

"I made friends, which helped get rid of the shy guys." Sam told him making Tne goblin youngster think.

"Y-You think you can help me, make friends?" Dudley asked seeing Sam nod unaware Kermit and Tne others were watching.

* * *

A/N

I was inspired by my guy friend Artie at Starbuck's as we were talking about Dudley and I couldn't help myself imagining him as a little kid like the others.

Dudley is new to daycare but not used to being around other kids so the other muppet kids can help him try


	2. Bonding Through Magic

It was night time and the kids were asleep but Dudley was still awake but lying in his bed with his goblin king doll in his arms since he was still getting used to being here hoping Sam's idea would work since he was shy but he did like Piggy because she was nice but was thinking of peaceful things feeling sleepy, drifting off.

Later that morning some of Tne other kids were up and playing but Piggy noticed that Dudley was still sleeping guessing he had trouble going to sleep making the other kids confused because they were able to sleep.

"He just moved, from wherever he, his Mom and daddy moved from so he's needing time to get used to things." Sam said as Piggy nodded because Tne blue feathered youngster understood how Dudley was feeling which was good.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Dudley said yawning

"Playing, but somebody's still sleepy." Piggy said to him seeing Tne goblin youngster rub sleep from his eyes because he'd had good dreams but hungry so it was a good thing Nanny was calling them for breakfast.

* * *

Later that day the kids were playing in the backyard but Dudley was having fun but was still getting used to things here seeing some of the kids trying to get cookies or to the cookie jar that was out of reach giving Dudley an idea, using his magical powers to lower the cookie jar making Skeeter impressed

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Rowlf asked him making the goblin boy blush because he normally kept his magic a secret so surprised they weren't making fun of him like other kids had done in the Labyrinth.

"I was born that way, like my parents." Dudley said to them hearing Piggy call him.

Dudley was going but was surprised that they liked his magic powers but maybe he could use them when around Piggy going to the playhouse sharing cookies with her making the kettle pour chocolate milk making her impressed.

"How did you do that, as it was amazing?" Piggy asked him.

"I have magic, so do my parents but you guys seem to like it." Dudley said as she smirked

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story and little Dudley is having trouble adjusting to things and both Piggy and Sam are wanting to help him out


End file.
